


Fallen Angel

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of drama, F/M, Romance, a bit of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were buying a coffee when you saw in a TV the attack on the Stark Tower. Without any second thought you go there and then you see your best friend Tony Stark sacrificing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as gift for wonderful mewmewgirl123 from deviantart.com
> 
> Some things you must know:  
> \- For this story I assumed that Tony was born in 1974 (in the story is 2011).  
> \- Reader for this story was born in 1974 as well.  
> \- I used some lines from The Avengers movie. They are not mine, they belong to Marvel.  
> \- About the title, Tony was falling down from the sky like fallen angel. It just fits to the story. Because he's an angel, the naughty one. ;P
> 
> If you want to feel more into the story, you should listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8WpoP0D-7k
> 
> DISCLAIMER!  
> All Marvel characters belong to Marvel. You belong to yourself or Tony if you want to! ;P

          You were at the other side of New York City when invasion had begun. You were in a café, watching the news footage on the TV screen placed in the corner of the room. They were all there, all the mighty heroes you knew or heard of. They were fighting for the sake of this planet and for people who lived on it. They didn’t hesitate to put their lives at risk in that fight.  
  
          He was there too, looking so gorgeous in his shiny armor, flying high above the streets. Your heart skipped a few beats and you run out the café, getting into your car, and driving as fast as you could towards the Stark Tower.  
  
          You saw what invasion did to the city when you were getting closer to the Tower, the portal above looking so menacingly. Two blocks from your destination debris was so big that you couldn’t drive further. You stopped the car and get out of it to look up into the sky. Then you saw the red and gold flash and your heart stopped for a moment when you realized what he was carrying on his back, a nuclear bomb.  
  
          You didn’t think, you just started to run as fast as you could, ignoring all cops that wanted to stop you. Your long (h/c) hair that you braided this morning, spilled on your arms and they were floating in the air. You didn’t care of it, even when the wind blew them into your face. You just run faster and faster, forcing your body to the superhuman effort, breaking all your limits.  
  
          Your lungs hurt like there was a fire inside of them. You fell a few times, hurting your hands and knees. A piece of debris went through your t-shirt, leaving a bleeding cut on your abdomen. You did not stop; you got on your feet and run further, looking at the sky more often while you were getting closer to the Stark Tower.  
  
          You stopped only once, when you saw that portal is closing. Tears showed up in your eyes and terrified scream left your mouth. You couldn’t believe that he left there and then you saw him, falling down. He didn’t slow down and you started to run again, that time towards the bridge were you saw Thor and Captain America.  
  
          Thor started to swing his hammer looking up in the sky. Captain was standing next to him. The world slowed down for a moment and you froze, your eyes following the way Tony was falling down. You didn’t feel the agonizing pain of your muscles; you couldn’t even breathe now. Then suddenly time started to run normally again and you almost fainted when you saw that Hulk saved Stark. You run towards the place the green giant placed the Iron Man on the ground.  
  
          Thor took out the front part of Tony’s helmet while at the same time you fell on your knees beside him. The arc reactor was dark and Tony wasn’t breathing. You start crying because your world just fell apart. Without Tony, there was only dark nothingness. He sacrificed himself without knowing your feelings towards him.  
  
          You had loved him for years now, but you didn’t tell him about. You were afraid of rejection and Tony Stark had been your best friend for over thirty years. You wouldn’t bear him saying that he didn’t love you.  
  
          You two met in the kindergarten and soon became good friends. Your friendship lasted through all those years, never breaking despite the years you were apart and you were not seeing each other for months. When five years ago you turned back to Los Angeles, Tony offered you a job. You were working with him, helping him to design new projects, supporting him when he wanted to go into the clean energy, mediating between him and Pepper Potts, when she was trying to make Tony to behave like a regular CEO. You were there when he was kidnapped, you were waiting for him at the airport when he came back home and you were helping him to build the new arc reactor and then when he followed his father’s discovery.  
  
          You smiled through tears remembering as you two were destroying walls and floors in his house in Malibu to build a particle accelerator. It was a lot of fun and many happy tears when it saved Tony’s life.  
  
          “Don’t you dare to die now, Stark!” you yelled and you hit your hand into his armor just below the arc reactor. “Don’t you dare to be one of those stupid idiots that sacrifice their lives for others!” you pleaded him.  
  
          You hit him repeatedly, but you didn’t feel any pain, even after your hand start to bleed, leaving bloody smears on the scratched red metal of his armor. You could barely see him through the tears and you were sobbing loudly.  
  
          “Please, Tony! STAY WITH ME!!! Please, don’t die!” you cried, touching his face. “Not now when I finally found courage to tell you that I love you! You hear me?! I LOVE YOU!!!” you screamed at the top of your lungs, burying your face into his chest, your shoulders were shaking while you were sobbing.  
  


**Tony’s POV (kind of)**

  
          There was darkness around him. He knew it was the end, that he wouldn’t come back. Then the dark was flushed by bright light. He heard her voice, pleading and breaking from crying.  
  
          He had never believed that when someone was dying, the life flashes before his or her eyes. Until now. He saw his life as a timeline with all the moments spent with (f/n), which were important to him. The moment when they met for the first time, the kiss he stole from her after first day in the kindergarten. He watched through the years at school he had spent with her until that day they had to split up, because he was so smart and brilliant. He observed all the days that they spent together through all those years when they were teenagers and he watched the day of her graduation from MIT. After that day, he didn’t saw her for a few years. She took a job in CERN facility in Switzerland. The timeline of his life skipped to the moment from five years ago when he gave (f/n) a job. He looked at her being so happy. Her (e/c) eyes were almost sparkling from joy every time they worked together at innovative projects.  
  
          Tony remembered that thinking about (f/n) was keeping him focused when he was planning his escape from kidnappers’ hands. His heart hurt him when he saw her on the airstrip, waiting for him. She almost crushed him, hugging him with all her strength. Nobody missed him as she did. She was truly extraordinary and she was his best friend besides Rhodey.  
  
          She was helping him during all those years without complaining when she had to stay at work until sunrise and sometimes even longer. She was always supporting him. She tried to stop all the arguments he had with Pepper before they started. Tony admired her intelligence, beauty, kindness, patience and her big heart. He developed feelings for her but he didn’t want to admit to them himself not mentioning about telling (f/n) about them.  
  
          And now he realized that he had just lost so much. That he had never had a chance to make things right as they should be. Then he heard her voice again. She was screaming as loud as she could, telling him to stay with her because she loved him. He needed a reason, a very good reason to live and she had given him the best possible one. How could he not listen to her?  
  


**Back to normal POV**

  
          Thor and Captain tried to move you away from Tony, but you hold on him so hard that they couldn’t do anything without hurting you.  
  
          “Tony, please, wake up!” you said, slowly losing hope and then you gently kissed Tony.  
  
          Hulk was standing nearby and apparently feeling uncomfortable, he lost his temper and roared loudly. After that, Tony came back to life.  
  
          “What the hell?” he asked. “What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.”  
  
          “Only Lady (f/n),” Thor said, grinning.  
  
          “We won,” Steve said.  
  
          “All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys.”  
  
          You couldn’t stop tears of joy. You were dirty, you bled, your clothes were torn, and your face was wet from crying.  
  
          “You damn idiot!” you snapped and hit Tony in his chest, smearing more of your blood on it. “Did you have any idea how worried and scared I was?!”  
  
          Tony just stared at you, being serious for a second and you could notice something deep showing into his brown eyes when he saw you’re bleeding.  
  
          “You’re bleeding.”  
  
          “I am, Mister I-Notice-The-Most-Obvious-Things,” you said, trying to sound serious, but you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
          After gathering the rest of the team and locking Loki in SHIELD’s prison for a day, you and Tony came back to the Tower. Stark's living room was almost completely destroyed, but the rest of the floor was intact. Tony went to his bedroom and you chose one of the guest rooms. You both were so tired that you just took a shower and went straight to your beds.  
  


**Next morning**

  
          You were so exhausted that you didn’t have any dreams. At least you thought like that, because you woke up with a smile, feeling surprisingly good after the previous day’s events. You had thought that your body would be hurting as hell, but it didn’t. The bed was warm, soft, and very cozy.  
  
          You moved a little to get up when you felt a strong arm placed possessively around your waist. When you shifted more, its grip tightened. You turned around and now you were face to face with Tony Stark himself. You would scream but you were too surprised to say anything.  
  
          “Hey gorgeous,” he said quietly, grinning.  
  
          “What are you doing here?”  
  
          "Making up for all those years I missed,” he answered, pulling you closer to him.  
  
          You could see the arc reactor glowing through his black undershirt. You could feel his smell with a little weird scent of his workshop.  
  
          “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
          “You brought me back, (f/n). I heard you. Every single word you screamed there. Did you mean it when you said that you love me?”  
  
          “Yes,” you confirmed, blushing heavily. “I-I love you, Tony Stark, for a long time.”  
  
          “Good,” he said and you frowned, confused, what made him to chuckle.  
  
          “Because I love you too, (f/n),” he whispered and he kissed you deeply.


End file.
